My Safe Place
by Belle1720
Summary: Everyone has a safe place for Riley it is Lucas' arms. For Lucas it is Riley. For most of Maya's youth it was Riley, until one lucky night. This is about all the trials and tribulations that make you go running to your happy place, that is if its available. Rucas and Joshaya
1. Rileytown

_Every tradition starts somewhere. For Riley and Lucas the tradition of running into each others arms when the world was crumbling down around them started when Riley was being bullied in middle school. That night changed everything for them._

….

Lucas was waiting for everyone to leave, knowing fully well that she will ask to be left alone. Riley won't want them to see her breakdown, to be anything less than her happy go lucky self. She is the fixer and would refuse to be the one that needs to be fixed. And just like clock work she tells them all that she is tired and would like to get some rest.

Everyone starts to make their way to the bay window. Zay is the first one to leave after saying goodbye. Farkle hugs Riley and whispers to her "I'm always here for you," then walks out.

Lucas just stares at her eyes not wanting to say goodbye. He knew she needed him. Her eyes told him that much. But he also knew Maya wasn't about to let him stay. To his surprise Riley spoke up.

"Maya that means you too. I love you Peaches but I really would like to be alone right now."

"Riles… are you sure?" Maya asked hesitantly

"Yes peaches. Please"

"What ever you want honey." Maya gave her a soft smile and pulled her into an embrace. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will Maya. Thank you." And with that Maya crawled out the window.

Now that they were both alone, they were silent just staring into each other's eyes.

He had so many questions for her. Questions she didn't think she could answer. He wasn't sure if he should ask her or let her come to him. But he knew he needed one of those questions answered. "Why would you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Riley quietly muttered out as she lowered her head. He could hear her start to quietly cry.

How had he let this happen? He had failed her. He was supposed to be the one to protect her, the one to be her knight in shining armor. Yet here she was crying because someone was bullying her and he had done nothing to stop it, he hadn't even known. He gently raised her chin with his fingertips so she could look at him. As their eyes met, her eyes turned red and the tears started pouring from her already puffy eyes. He felt his heart grow heavy and his chest constrict as if he had been punched. He needed to do something to fix this.

He wiped a tear away and said "Come here," as he pulled her into his chest. He held her tight as she clung to his shirt. He rubbed circles on her back to try and soothe her.

Little did he know that his presence alone was soothing to her. She felt ridiculous for feeling this way but right now in his arm she felt safe, like no one or nothing could hurt her. Her sobs began to dwindle but his grasp on her remained tight. He maneuvered them to the bay window where he gently laid her head on his lap and began to brush her hair with his fingertips just like her mom had done so many times when she was a child.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked her with his sweet voice that warmed her heart.

"Not yet. I just need time to process everything, to come up with a game plan."

"I can leave if you want?" He was glad she didn't look up at him as his face showed his instant regret the minute he said it.

"No!" Riley said to eagerly. "Can we just stay like this just a little bit longer?" She looked at Lucas and her eyes pleaded him to stay.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I will stay here for however long you allow me to Princess. Or until your father comes in and chases me out and steals my boot." at that they both chuckle.

"Good." She smiled at him. "Lucas why can't I just be invisible?"

"Because you are Riley! You are the sunshine in our lives, you are my Princess Dancing Sunshine, you are the kindest person I know, because you are a Matthews and no Matthews is invisible. And because this world needs more Rileytowns in it." He stopped himself there, afraid to reveal to her how much he was in love with her.

"But what if I am not good enough to be a Matthews? I am just a weird little goof ball"

"Have you met your father? Goof ball and Matthews go hand in hand." Riley giggled at that knowing that he was right. She was after all, Corey with Topanga's hair.

"Tell me it will be ok Lucas." She said.

"Everything will be ok Riles. You have me, Maya, Farkle and Zay. We will always be here to help you. You do not have to handle this alone. We are your friends and true friends let you be who you are. And Riles I.. we love who you are." At this Riley began to cry again and Lucas just rubbed her back afraid to say anything when he was this angry. He had not felt this angry since he left Texas. How could anyone do this to his Riley?! He felt Texas Lucas start to boil up.

Riley felt Lucas body start to tense up and she knew he was becoming angry. At that she sat up and curled next to him laying her head on his chest. Riley instantly felt his body relax and Lucas wrapped his arm around hers and placed his chin on top of her head. Neither of them knew what type of affect they had on one and other. Lucas heard Riley begin to lightly snore and couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. He didn't want to move because he was afraid to wake her. Before he knew it his eyes had closed and he had fallen asleep as well.

Cory wanted to check in on Riley hoping Maya had fixed whatever phase she was going through this week. But he was surprised to see what he saw. There in his daughters room was Riley asleep cuddled into an equally sleeping Lucas. Cory's fatherly protectiveness instantly kicked in until he saw his daughters face. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear stained and he knew what ever was going on was serious. Then he saw Lucas was holding Riley. He was not holding her the way a daughter stealing Casanova would, but he was holding her as if he was protecting her from the world. Lucas was protecting his Topanga. In that moment Cory was sure that Riley would always be ok with Lucas by her side. And although he was not ready to give up his little girl any time soon, he knew that one day he would be handing her over to Lucas to protect. 

"How is she?" He heard his wife ask behind him. Cory stepped to the side for Topanga to see for herself. Topanga smiled at the two teens. "Cory let them be. This is a sweet innocent moment," she warned him. He knew she was right and they both stepped back to close the door. He gave the teens an hour before he sent Auggie to "call Riley for dinner." Cory and Riley both knew how much Auggie admired the Texan and not even his super spy would tell him that Lucas was in Riley's room. Cory also knew that right now Riley did not need the extra stress of thinking she was in trouble for being alone in her room with Lucas.


	2. You speak Matthews right?

**A/N: Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, favorite and followed my story. It means a lot to me. I have many ideas of where I want to take this story but I am not sure all the moments I want to cover before I get to the present day of the story, which will be further into the future than the show is currently on. If any of you have any specific events that you would like to see covered or have any suggestions please leave it in a review or PM me. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.**

Maya reluctantly reached her apartment. She was still unsure if she had done the correct thing by leaving Riley alone. She knew that Riley had never faced anything this serious in her life and Maya was afraid that Riley wouldn't know how to cope with it. But Riley had asked for her to leave and Maya knew that Lucas was still there. He would do anything to protect them and she knew that was especially true when it came to Riley. She was after all his princess. Maya couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the way Lucas looked at Riley with such adoration. Riley had found herself a good guy, even if he was a cowboy. She wondered if she would ever find a guy as great as Lucas. She shook those thoughts away as she knew right now she had to focus on Riley and her bully.

They would handle it together, just like they had handled everything else that life had thrown at them. They were Riley and Maya, the best friends that there ever was. But Riley had asked her to leave. Maybe she didn't actually want Maya to leave and had wanted Maya to prove that she would always be by her side? She groaned, as she no longer knew what to think. Why do the Matthews have to be so much work?

Bingo! That was it. Maya knew exactly who would know what Riley was really thinking, non other than a Matthews himself. She quickly typed out a text.

 **You speak Matthews right?**

Not even 2 minutes had passed and Maya's phone buzzed with a reply.

 **Hello to you too Ferret…**

 **No time for small talk Josh! It is a yes or a no question.**

 **No Uncle Boing, no nothing. I'm intrigued. But to answer your question I am going to say yes… I think... Unless you are referring to Eric, because he is a whole different breed of Matthews.**

 **That he is! But no we are talking about your wonderful niece. She is going through something… well lets just say it could bring down everything in Rileytown. Yet she said she wanted to be alone. I'm just not sure if she meant it or if she actually wanted me to stay.**

 **Well that escalated quickly! Riley knows what she is saying. If she asked for some alone time than that's exactly what she needs. Trust me she knows how much you care about her. I think you need to give Riley more credit. She is stronger than you think. You have to be strong to continue to have as much faith in the world as she does.**

 **Why do you Matthews always have to be right?! Thank you husband that's what I needed to hear.**

 **You are very welcome Maya. Promise me that if this gets out of hand you will let me, Cory or Topanga know so we can step in.**

 **I promise. PS. I'm still in it for the long game. ;)**

Josh couldn't help but sheepishly grin at that last message. What was she doing to him? He couldn't think of her in that way. She was too young for him! But boy was she gorgeous. He knew he had to end this conversation before it turned into more. He quickly typed out " **Good night Maya :)** ," he added the smile as a good measure to ensure that he wasn't coming off rude. He wasn't sure what Riley was going through but he was sure she would be alright. She was a smart girl and she also had Maya, one of the strongest girls Josh had ever met, by her side. He just hoped that the kids knew when to ask for help. He decided then that he would make a trip to see his brother soon.

…...

Auggie walked into his sister's room to find Lucas and Riley still asleep in the bay window. He smiled at the two knowing that the cowboy truly did care for his sister. He lightly nudged Lucas to wake him.

Lucas eyes blinked a few times before he realized where he was. Riley was still asleep in his arms and he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked when she slept. It took him a few more seconds to realize that there was someone else in the room. Lucas directed his attention to Auggie. By this time Auggie had noticed that his sister had been crying and couldn't help himself but question the Texan. "What ever made her cry you are on it right?"

Lucas looked down at Riley again. A scowl reappeared on his face when he took in her tear stained cheeks.

"Yes sir. I am." He responded a little more harshly than he intended.

"Good. You better take care of your woman. Now wake her up and leave because my parents are calling Riley for dinner." Auggie then proceeded to exit the room.

Lucas kissed the top of Riley's head and gently squeezed her small frame. This caused Riley to open her eyes.

"Hi," she quietly said through a smile.

"Hey" Lucas responded sweetly. "I should leave, your parents are calling you for dinner and Mr. Matthews might have a heart attack if he finds me in here."

"Yeah your right" Riley responded shyly as they both became aware that they were still holding on to one and other. They both dropped their hands and stood up. As Lucas began to crawl out the window Riley grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned his face to look at her.

"Lucas… I … Thank you." Riley said as she leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Their faces were still in close proximity that he could feel her breathing. He wanted to kiss her and by the way the she was looking at his lips he knew she wanted to kiss him too. But this was not the right place or time for his moment. Instead Lucas reached for her hand and kissed the top of it before responding.

"Riley there is no need to thank me. I will always be here for you. And I promise I will straighten this whole thing out for you."

"I know you would Lucas, but how about we leave Texas Lucas in Texas for now."

"Riley!" They both heard Auggie scream.

"Coming August!" Riley replied to her brother before returning her attention back to Lucas. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and proceeded to exit out the window. He knew Riley was right Texas Lucas was not good news. He was better person than that now. Riley had made him a better person but if it meant protecting her, he would let Texas Lucas come out to play for a bit.

….

As Maya lay awake in bed she heard her phone go off. She was hoping that it was a text from Josh professing his love for her, hey a girl can dream right? And she was only slightly disappointed when it was a text from Riley.

" **Go to sleep Peaches. We will figure this all out tomorrow**. **Together :)** ," the text read. Of course Riley would know she wouldn't be able to sleep after everything all that had happened today. Even after everything Riley was going through she was concerned about her, that's who her little goofball was. She was by far the best person Maya knew.

Maya replied with an "I will and I love you" and quickly drifted to sleep.


	3. Texas

Texas. Lucas had so many great memories of Texas and was eager to make some more with his friends. But this trip to Texas did not turn out the way he had hoped. After mastering Tombstone the bull he had planned on taking Riley on a moonlight walk and while gazing at the stars he would have his moment. What better place than here in his home state of Texas. But all his plans went down the drain when Riley brother zoned him. How could she possibly see him as a brother? After everything they had been through together. After the amazingly sweet first kissed they had shared. A brother?! Lucas felt like his world had been completely turned upside down. Then there was Maya. He had never thought of her as anything else but "the other one." But there in the campfire he almost kissed her! How could he have even come that close to kissing Maya?! And she liked him now? How was that even possible? He didn't know what to think or how to feel! All he knew is that he could never see Riley as a sister.

"Zay what do you make of all of this?" Lucas questioned his best friend

"A mess is what it is! Like a pig playing in mud kind of mess!" Zay couldn't help but say.

"I'm serious Zay!" Lucas replied not wanting to hear Zay's humor at the moment

"Well buddy you need to figure out how you feel. Cotton Candy is now out of the picture but you have a chance with the feisty honey nugget. Do you want to take that chance?"

"I don't know. I have never thought of her that way? But I almost kissed her so it has to mean something right?" Lucas asked needing reassurance.

"And something stopped you as well. What stopped you man?"

"Riley… The thought of kissing anyone other than her stopped me. I don't understand Zay how could her feelings just change. I know she said she always wanted me around but I wasn't planning on ever going anywhere."

"Lucas who can understand women! All I know is that Riley wants to just be your sister. I'm not sure why but that's what she wants. And she is giving you a chance to pursue Maya. So give the girl what she wants!"

Zay was right Riley deserved to get everything she wanted. Lucas planned on giving her that, even if what she wanted from him was just to be his sister. He would do anything to make her happy. Maybe pursuing Maya wouldn't be such a bad thing right? She was one of his best friends after all. And maybe one day he could love her the way he loved Riley. Maybe…

…..

Riley knew she was doing the best thing for Maya. Who was she to hold Maya back from happiness? After all that's the one thing she had always wanted was for Maya to be happy and who better than Lucas to make her happy. Lucas was a good guy, who was she kidding Lucas was a great guy. That's what made this so much harder for her. She knew that what she felt for Lucas was more than just those feelings of siblings, she had wanted him to be her prince charming. But they had tried it and they didn't make a good couple. They couldn't even talk to each other when they were a couple and that was her favorite thing to do.

That didn't matter now. All that mattered now was giving Maya a chance with Lucas, maybe they would succeed where she hadn't. They were voted best couple in the yearbook after all.

Yet knowing all this did not make it any less painful on Riley. She knew she had to hide these feelings from the world but that night when she returned from Texas, all alone in the comfort of her room she let it all out. She cried uncontrollably letting her pain consume her, knowing that the next day she would have to put a brave face on and pretend everything was ok.

Little did Riley know that she wasn't as alone as she thought. Outside her door was an eager 5 year old. Auggie wanted to burst into the room and hold his sister tight until she stopped crying. From what he had gathered he knew that this had to do with Maya liking Lucas and something about him now being her brother. Auggie knew that he needed to give Lucas a piece of his mind. As much as he admired Lucas he would not hesitate to go crazy on him if it meant Riley would no longer cry. He knew he was out of his league on this one so he reached out to another teen he admired more than Lucas; his uncle Josh.

Josh never expected to receive a call from his nephew telling him that Riley was bawling her eyes out over Mr. Howdy being her brother and Maya going on a date. He knew there was more to the story than the 5 year old had gotten. Josh wasn't sure what bothered him more the thought of Riley crying or the thought of Maya going on a date. This definitely required a visit to his niece.

…..

Maya had just left Riley's room when Josh arrived at his brother's apartment. He instinctively went to Riley's room to find Riley sitting at her bay window. He could tell that she had been crying.

Riley looked up and greeted her uncle with the best smile she could force out. "Uncle Josh!"

"Hey kiddo. How's it going?" He questioned her, his voice full of concern.

" Things are good…" She replied not looking at him, knowing that her eyes would give away her deception.

"Riley…..." She knew she wasn't going to be able to lie to him. Josh had always had a way of seeing through people's facades.

"Maya is going on a date with Lucas." was all she could reply.

Josh took a seat next to his niece. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Maya and Lucas?" he asked with a look of confusion written all over his face.

"She admitted to liking him. And I told him that he was my brother. And they went on a date. And I'm going on a date with Charlie Gardener. Maya deserves to be happy so I'm doing what is best for everyone concerned but life feels like it is throwing me to the ground!" Riley replied all in one breath.

Josh took a second to process everything that was said. He had to move past whatever he was feeling and help Riley. " Let me see if I got this right? Maya admitted to liking Lucas, so you stepped back so that she could go on a date with Lucas because you want her to be happy?" Riley just nodded "So you brother zoned him so that he would give Maya a chance. But you don't like him like a brother do you?"

Riley shamefully looked down and shook her head. Josh couldn't help but sympathize with his niece. He knew this was eating her whole but he knew that she would do anything for Maya's happiness. Nothing he could do or say was going to change that. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Riley you are an amazing girl. Maya deserves to be happy but so do you. Go out with this Garden kid and enjoy yourself. "

"Gardner," Riley chuckled "Thank you Josh"

"Anytime kiddo. But Maya and Lucas? I don't see it!" He said with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"She's amazing and he's great how could they not like each other?"

"Well if they are happy. We will be happy for them. And us Matthews will stick together." Riley did not realize that Josh was not just saying this for her benefit but for his own as well.

…..

After washing out the smoothies Maya had poured on his head while on their date, Lucas headed to Riley's apartment. He wanted to tell her what a disaster their date had been. He wanted to tell her that nothing actually happened between him and Maya. He needed to just hold Riley and feel safe again. But when he reached the window he saw a dark haired boy sitting at the bay window with Riley. He had his arm around her shoulders. Lucas started to become angry. He thought it was Charlie sitting there with her. Sitting in his spot with his arm around his girl. As Lucas got closer to the window ready to rip Charlie's head off, the boy turned slightly and Lucas realized it was Riley's uncle Josh. A wave a relief washed over him. Yet Lucas couldn't help but be a little jealous of Josh sitting there with Riley. The conversation seemed intimate so Lucas decided to leave before either of them saw him.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. I have a few more chapters of past events than we will move into the future :) Thank you for the wonderful reviews it makes my heart swell.**


	4. New Years Eve

**A/N: So I have skipped over the scenes the show has covered. Hope it doesn't bother anyone and that you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

Farkle could see the change in his friends. He had known Riley's true feelings for Lucas since they had returned from Texas but the rest of his friends seemed blind to it. How could they not see the fake smiles that Riley plastered on her face day in and day out? He had not expected Zay to notice, he didn't know Riley the way Farkle did. But he had expected Lucas to notice. Lucas was supposed to love Riley so how could he not tell that she had been hurting. Yet Lucas seemed so lost since Texas that he didn't think Lucas would notice if the world around him came crashing down. Lucas was engrossed in making Riley happy by trying to make Maya happy. Maya was the one who had disappointed Farkle the most. He didn't understand how she could not see the pain behind Riley's eyes and how Riley's smile was not as bright as it had always been. Farkle was not sure if Maya was that oblivious or she was just choosing not to see it. Hambone could see it, which was why he had asked Farkle to figure out what was going on with them and make it better.

Farkle just wasn't sure how to make it better. He had to do something and he knew whatever he was going to do he had to do it soon, as he could see that all his friends were fading to be mere shadows of themselves.

Farkle was so thankful to have Isadora. She was so much like him being a woman of science herself. She never tried to hide her feelings like the other girls in his life. And what was the best part of Smakle was she understood and accepted how important Riley and Maya were to him. He had revealed to Smakle the truth of the whole situation and she had advised him to try and convince Riley to confess her feeling to Lucas and Maya.

"Dearest I have seen how Lucas looks at Riley. What is the saying?... Um… His eyes light up when he is looking at her. Although his eyes can not physically light up."

Farkle can't help but smile at his amazing girlfriend "I have tried to convince her to tell them but she is so adamant that Maya likes him and that Maya deserves her chance with him."

"I thought Maya was interested in Mr. Matthews younger brother Joshua." Isadora questioned.

"She was or may still be. I am not sure exactly how Maya feels. She has not been herself lately."

Isadora places her hand on top of Farkle and says "You will figure it out my dearest. You are a genius after all."

….

Cory knew that there were subjects that Riley and her friends would never feel comfortable talking to him or Topanga about. And even though he had entrusted Farkle to keep the group of friends together, he knew that they needed to have someone slightly older and with more experience in life to keep them grounded. This was why Cory had recruited his baby brother to be a mentor to not only his little girl but also for her friends. Cory was very proud of the man Josh had grown to be and he had full faith that Josh would guide the teens in the right direction.

"My brother!" Cory yelled into the phone

"My brother!" an overly excited Josh replied

"Just wanted to see if you have any update on the triangle mess?"

"Nothing yet Cor. But I got my eye on it. Hey is it ok if I stop by for dinner tonight. I'm at NYU and will be attending a New Years party later on tonight."

"You are welcome here anytime. I will let Topanga know. Hey and if your college party gets boring you can always crash Riley's party this time. She's having a party for her friends."

Josh scuffed "I think I'm good but thanks Cor. I will see you tonight."

"See you tonight little brother." With that they both hung up.

Josh chugged the beer he was currently holding. He knew that if he was going to see Maya tonight he would need to be as confident as possible.

…..

Riley knew Farkle was right. They didn't lie to each other. But Maya had stepped back for her so she was willing to do the same. She knew this came at the cost of her happiness but that was a price she was willing to pay if it meant that both Lucas and Maya would be happy. Farkle had given her until tonight to tell them but he wouldn't go through with it the threat would he?

She couldn't concentrate on that right now. She had to set everything up for her New Years Eve Ball.

Just as she was almost done setting up, the front door swings open.

"HEY, FAMILY" Josh says as he walks in.

"Joshie!" both Auggie and Riley yell in unison and run to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" Riley questions her Uncle.

"I just came to have dinner with my favorite niece and nephew!" Josh states. "And I'm going to a party at NYU later on tonight."

Riley smiles at her uncle, knowing the latter was more of the reason he was in town.

The next few hours go by rather quickly. Maya is the first guest to show as she had volunteered to help Riley set up.

"Oh what it looks like I got here to late and everything has already been set up? Boo!" Maya tells Riley with a smirk on her face

Riley laughs. "It's ok Maya someone else helped me finish setting up"

Just as Maya was about to ask who, she turned around to say the face of the male that had been the subject of many of her dreams. She felt her heart skip a beat and then start beating faster. Why was her heart doing that? She was over him right? She liked Lucas now. Didn't she?

They both were silent for a few seconds looking directly into each others eyes.

"Hey Maya." Josh finally broke the silence. He knew that there was a possibility that he was going to run into to her but he never expected to see her looking as beautiful as she did. "You look stunning."

"Thanks Josh. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled at him.

Maya's smile did things to Josh's heart that he couldn't explain. He knew he had to leave then because he was not sure he would be able to contain himself. Especially with the alcohol already flowing through his veins. There were so many things he already wanted to do to her.

"I'm going to head out now." Josh told both Riley and Maya.

Riley hugged her uncle tight and he whispered in her ear "Take care of yourself. Ok?" And she just nodded in response.

He quickly hugged Maya, afraid to have so much physical contact with her. As the pulled away from their hug Maya felt a tug at her heart.

Josh bent down to hug Auggie and quietly reminded him to keep an eye on the girls and report back anything he thought was important. And with that Josh was out the door.

….

Maya couldn't help but notice how her heart reacted around Josh. It never did that around Lucas. Lucas has never given her butterflies the way Josh did. The only time her heart did anything for Lucas was the one time at the campfire. She dismissed this, thinking that the reaction was due to the fact that she could never have Josh. It was all the excitement of the chase. Lucas on the other hand was within her reach. Riley had given her approval, actually she had encouraged it. Riley did have Charlie now and although he could be creepy he was a nice guy. Maybe this was her chance to finally be happy with a good guy like Lucas and just maybe being with Lucas would help her finally get over the feelings she had for Josh. Maya was not in the mood for socializing much so she sat alone on the couch. Then Charlie had the bright idea of bringing out the couples game. She knew this was not going to end well, but Riley agreed to be with Charlie and Lucas had asked her to be his partner. She knew she couldn't say no. In retrospect she should have said no.

Maya wasn't sure what had exactly happened during the game. Charlie and Lucas seemed to be engrossed in a pissing match. Riley's facial expression had changed so many times that Maya couldn't keep track. But what was bothering her most was the card she picked up. "Was it possible to love two people at the same time?" Did she love both Josh and Lucas? Did she even love Lucas or Josh? She had been so sure about her feelings for Josh but they were not recepricated. Lucas had fought to keep the art program for her and had almost kissed her in Texas. He was doing things for her being good to her like he had once done for Riley. She wanted that. She was over trying to chase Josh and not have her feelings returned. After the conversation with Cory and Topanga she knew that the people she trusted were here. Lucas was here while Josh was not. Maya knew what she had to do and made her way to the roof.

…

Unbeknown to the teens Auggie had recorded them as they played the couples game. Josh had told him to report anything he thought was important and this seemed important enough to record.

As Josh watched the video Auggie had sent him, he could tell by Lucas' jealousy that he was still inlove with his niece and that his niece was still very much inlove with Lucas. But he couldn't help but wonder why Maya didn't answer the question. Could she possibly still love him? And love Lucas? Why was he holding on to the hope that she still loved him? Why did that thought make him so happy?

"Shake it off Josh she's too young!" he said to himself. He was at a party with many hot college girls he shouldn't still be thinking about Maya.

…

Riley couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Lucas and Maya. His smile after Maya saying that she was glad he would be standing next to her at midnight, told her everything she needed to know.

Riley couldn't ruin everything for them by admitting her feelings. She refused to be the reason they were not happy together. They were both her best friends and she was willing to do anything for their happiness.

As Riley began to stand up Farkle knew she wasn't going to say anything. He had to do something and he had to do it now. Before he knew it Farkle was blurting out "Riley still loves Lucas!"


	5. The New Year

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here you go. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **….**

Riley understood why Farkle did what he did. As much as she wanted to be mad at him she couldn't be. He was the only one of her friends that had seen her drowning in her denial and sadness. He was looking out for her just like she had been doing for Maya. Maya… She needed to fix this whole thing for Maya and Lucas.

As they all three sat there waiting for someone to speak. Lucas stood and looked from girl to girl. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He finally said, "I have to go. I… I will see you both… soon…" His emerald eyes locked with Riley's auburn ones and she could see the pain they held. Her heart shattered knowing that she had caused it. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cause him pain. Lucas gave her a weak smile and left the roof top.

And now it was just her and Maya. They sat there for what felt like hours until Riley finally had the courage to speak.

"Peaches I'm so sorry. I never-" Riley began but was cut off by Maya.

"I know Riles. I know why you did it and I know how much this must have been hurting you. I am not mad at you. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me." Maya reached out and grabbed Riley's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at Riley.

"Thunder," Riley said as she squeezed Maya's hand.

"Lightning," Maya responded.

"Sisters?" Riley questioned.

"Always!" Maya smiled. She stood up gave Riley a hug and left as well.

Riley couldn't help but look up at the stars and the tears started to stream down her face.

Once Charlie had brought Auggie back to the apartment and explained the situation that had transpired on the roof, Topanga knew her daughter needed her. Cory had asked to be the one to speak to Riley, but Topanga knew that right now Riley needed her mother.

As Topanga reached the roof she saw Riley still sitting on the bench crying. She slipped in next to Riley and pulled her into an embrace.

Riley let all her emotions out and she sobbed into her mother's arms. "Mom I ruined everything and I don't know how to fix it."

"Riley this isn't something you can just fix. This is something that the three of you need to figure out together. As long as you and Maya stick together you guys will be fine. You just need to stay strong my love and have faith that the world knows what it is doing."

"How do I stay strong mom? I don't know how to be strong like you and Maya."

"You are stronger than you know sweetie. Believe in yourself. Your father and I have faith in you and believe that you can do anything and get through anything life throws your way. And when things become too much we are here to hold your hand and help you."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few minutes longer. 

"Thank you mommy. Can we go in now I think I am ready for bed?"

Topanga smiles and nods at her daughter. They both headed back to apartment with their arms linked.

…

Riley laid in bed trying to sleep but her mind was racing a million miles a minute. She looked at the clock and it read 3:15 am. She new she needed to go to sleep but how could she possibly sleep now. Her feelings were out in the open and her mom said to trust that the world knew what it was doing. She did have faith in the world but it still scared her knowing that not just her happiness but also the happiness of two of the people she loved most in the world hung on the balance.

She would do anything to make them happy, but her mother was right this was a decision that had to be made between the 3 of them.

She had spoken to both Farkle and Josh before she had gone to bed and they both told her that everything will work out as long as everyone was honest to themselves.

If she was being honest with herself she knew that she had been inlove with Lucas the minute she fell into his lap and stared into those beautiful emerald eyes of his. But as much as she loved Lucas, she loved Maya more. She would never risk her friendship with Maya for a boy, not even if that boy was as amazing as Lucas was.

Riley than heard a gentle tap at her window, she got out of bed to inspect what was the cause. She welcomed the distraction until she found what was causing the noise or better yet who was causing the noise. She opened the window to the perpetrator.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?

"I couldn't sleep and I needed to see you."

"Ok… Come in but be very quiet my dad will have a heart attack if he sees you in here."

Lucas quietly crawled through the window and sat at the bay window. Riley just stared at him, not really knowing what to do. She decided to sit beside him. They both just sat there looking at one and other.

Lucas decided to break the silence. "Riley… Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

She just looked to the floor. She was afraid that if she looked at his beautiful eyes and there was pain she would burst into a puddle of tears. "I was just doing what was best for everyone concerned. You and I tried and we didn't work. So I couldn't be selfish and not let you and Maya try."

"Riley we didn't work because we were letting everyone else tell us what to do. We didn't make the choice by our own free will. We were just waiting for the right time, or so I thought. But you told me I was like your brother and pushed me towards Maya."

"Because Maya likes you Lucas. And you like her too." She said with a hint of pain in her tone

"Riley can I be honest with you?"

"Always Lucas." She said honestly.

Lucas reached for Riley's hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I don't know how I feel about Maya. She is my friend and I want her to be happy. I never saw her as anything more than a friend until the campfire in Texas. You had just brother zoned me and I got swept up in the moment. Now I don't know how to feel about her."

With Lucas' confession she felt a stab to her heart. He didn't know how he felt? She may have pushed him towards Maya but his feelings for the beautiful blonde were different now. Maybe his feelings for her had changed too. She fought back the tears to the best of her ability but a few managed to escape.

Lucas could see the tears begin to roll down her cheek and he knew his confession had done this to her. He knew there was a possibility it would, but he needed to be honest with her. "Wait is she doubting my feelings towards her?" He thought to himself. The one thing he was sure of in this mess was how he felt about her. His feelings for her had not changed. He lifted her head gently, so that she could look at him. He needed her to see that he was being honest.

"But Riley my feelings for you have not changed, that I am sure of. And I do not see us as brother and sister. We are so much more. " Lucas told her as he wiped away the lone tears.

Riley's heart fluttered at his words and she couldn't help but smile a genuine smile. Lucas had missed that smile. It felt like it had been years since he had seen that smile.

"Well Farkle made it clear tonight that I don't see us as brother and sister either." Riley stated and they both chuckled.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt Lucas." The brunette said honestly.

"I don't want that either Riley. But what are we suppose to do?" he questioned.

"We keep things equal. You don't treat us differently and you don't choose one over the other. That way no one gets hurt."

"Okay. I think I can do that," Lucas said. Knowing well that this was going to be a challenge. How do you keep things equal between the girl of your dreams and your friend who you are not sure how you feel about?

"Thank you Lucas." Riley leaned in and hugged him.

Lucas hugged her back. They held each other for quite some time because neither of them wanted to let go. They both knew that the moment they were no longer in each other's arms things would be different. It would no longer be Riley and Lucas; it would now be Riley, Lucas AND Maya.

Lucas knew this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done, but Riley wanted them to be even, so that was what he was going to do even if it meant lying to his heart.

And that is exactly what Lucas did. He kept them even, until the beginning of the new school year when they began high school.


	6. High School

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! In case anyone is still interested in the story here you go. I am already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take me too long to post the next one. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **High School:**

Lucas wasn't sure how the first few days of high school had gone so wrong. They had owned middle school, and now they were nothings in High School. The seniors decided to pick on them and put them in a hole yet Riley couldn't see it.

Worst of all he yelled at her and walked away. How could he do that to her?!

Her words played in his mind over and over again: "Lucas you get killed on the football team."

Since when did she stop believing in him? Her words hurt more than he cared to admit so instead he let the anger take over. He told her that she was "too much for him." He knew that wasn't true he knew he admired everything about her, he just let the anger take over.

He had to talk to her. He needed to fix it. To tell her it wasn't her but it was his anger and the insecurities that he could no longer protect his friends, but more importantly that he could no longer protect her. Lucas had planned to meet Zay at Topanga's in an hour, so he decided he would stop by Riley's apartment first. He needed to hold her again.

When Lucas arrived at Riley's apartment he could see she was on the phone. She was so consumed in her call that she didn't even notice him standing outside the window. Since the window was open he could clearly see that she had been crying and from what he could hear from her end of the conversation he was the reason of her sadness.

"They abandoned us Josh. They walked away. Lucas walked away." Lucas heard Riley with a tone that alone could shatter his heart.

She was right he had walked away from her. He did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do, he hurt her. That was all Lucas needed to her to make him not go into her room. He no longer deserved her.

Josh had warned her that friends came apart in high school. She knew that he was right but she never expected for it to actually happen to her friends. She knew that she should be happy because her Peaches stayed by her side, but Riley couldn't ignore the void she felt in her heart. She didn't know if it was from losing the rest of her friends or if it was from fighting with Lucas and having him walk away. Riley knew that she and Farkle would work themselves out, they had been friends since 1st grade and that their friendship would eventually find its way back to each other. She had complete faith in that. But Lucas, he had walked away with her heart and she wasn't sure that he would come back. She had pushed him away by going full on Riley. He had every right to explore high school on his own; she had just hoped that they would be able to explore it together. But she knew that the seniors had their reasons for putting them in the hole and she had every intention on finding out what that reason was.

"Follow your gut little niece, you are a great judge of character and if you believe these seniors have a reason for putting you in that hole; then figure out what that reason is." Josh told his only niece.

"But what if I'm wrong Uncle Josh? What if I lost all my friends because I have too much faith in people? I don't even know who these people are."

"Riley that's who you are. You have faith in people. If you didn't you wouldn't be you. If your friends don't see that then they are the ones who are going to miss out on a great friend. Plus you still have Maya."

"Thanks Josh but you are only saying that because you are my uncle." Riley chuckled.

"No I mean it Riley. We aren't just family, I hope you consider me a friend too."

"I do Joshie! You are one of the people I trust the most alongside Maya, Farkle and Lucas…" Riley trailed off.

"Have faith kiddo. I have a feeling that this isn't the last we have seen of your western hero."

…..

Lucas couldn't believe that Riley had forgiven him so easily. She really was amazing. He knew he needed to keep her in his life for as long as he could. He may not deserve her but he was going to do anything in his power to try to be the person she deserved. He was willing to work for her.

That was how he found himself yet again at her window. It was 11 p.m. so he knew Mr. Mathews would be asleep and chances were that Riley herself would be asleep as well. But to his surprise she was sitting at the bay window reading.

Lucas lightly taps on the window making Riley jump. When Riley sees who it is she can't help but smile. She puts her book down and walks to the window to let him in.

"Hey" she says as she opens the window.

"Hi" He replies shyly like they used to do.

"What are you doing here?" She questions his presence

"I needed to talk to you."

With those words Riley's heart drop to the pit of her stomach and she looked to the floor. _He's here to tell me he chose Maya._ She thought to herself.

Lucas noticed the pain behind her eyes and continued speaking before Riley could get too lost in her mind and insecurities.

"I wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am that I walked away. I should have never walked away Riley. No matter what the cause was or will be I should always stay by your side."

And now there were butterflies dancing in her stomach. She put on her brightest smile and looked directly into his eyes before she responded. "You already said you were sorry silly cowboy. AND I already told you that I forgave you." She giggled slightly.

Now Lucas was the one wearing a bright smile. Her giggle was like music to his ears. She was absolutely gorgeous to him even in her cuddle bunnies pajamas and bunny slippers.

Riley couldn't help but shy away from the way he was looking at her. His gaze made her feel all flustered inside and she had to look away.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I know you did, but I needed you to know how truly sorry I am. And I needed to know you truly did forgive me."

"I know you are Lucas and I truly do forgive you." She leaned in and gave a soft kiss on the cheek. But even that innocent kiss sent electricity throughout both their bodies.

He pulled her into her arms gently and whispered "Thank you," into her ear. And in that moment they both felt safe, they felt like they were back home. They both stayed like that for a few minutes before reality sank in.

Riley pulled back knowing that if she did anything more than hug him Maya would have to even it up and she wasn't ready to share Lucas with Maya that way.

The look in Riley's eyes told Lucas everything. He knew he was thinking about Maya now. And he knew he had to leave before Riley asked him to have an equally intimate moment with Maya, even though this moment was as PG as it could be. So he was the first to speak, "It's getting late. I should head home now."

"Yeah you are probably right. I'll see you tomorrow Luke."

"Good Night Princess."

"Good night Maddog."

With that Lucas crawled out the window and headed home with the biggest smile plastered on his face.


	7. Tipping the Scales

Josh didn't hesitate when Topanga asked him to cover Katy's shift at Topanga's for a couple of hours while they spoke to Katy. Truth was, now that he was in college he could use any extra cash he could get or at least that's what he told himself. He refused to let himself believe that the real reason he agreed to help was because he knew that if his brother and sister in-law wanted to talk to Katy it would be about Maya, or more importantly he refused to let himself get excited over the prospect of even catching a glimpse of the gorgeous blonde.

As he entered the bakery he was surprised to see another blond instead. Lucas was just sitting there by himself, looking at a scale with what appeared to be Jelly beans on each side. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Josh approach.

"Hey Howdy. Some sort of experiment?" Josh asked while gesturing to the scale.

It took a few seconds for Lucas to look up. When he looked up Josh could see the pain and despair in Lucas' eyes.

"Yeah I guess you can call it that…" Lucas replied with uncertainty.

"Care to talk about it?" Josh inquired.

Lucas looked up at the older boy not sure if it was a good idea to divulge what was going on in his head especially because it involved his niece. But he needed advice and Josh not only knew both girls, but he also had more life experience than Lucas and his friends did.

"I'm not sure if you heard about the situation I am in with.."

"Riley and Maya?" Josh finished the sentence for him as to try and make this easier for the younger boy. "Yeah I've heard. Riley has mentioned a thing or two about it."

Of course she had thought Lucas. He knew that Riley was close to her uncle and had almost as much admiration for Josh as Auggie did. And he smiled at the thought. If Riley could trust Josh than Lucas knew he could too.

"Well I have been told that I need to decide between the two for the sake of the group. So Zay thought it would be a good idea to ask me questions and help me decide between both girls. For each question that I answered Riley, in went a purple jelly bean and yellow one for Maya. But instead that happened." Lucas gestured at the even scale.

Josh had heard this story before. He knew that Cory definitely had something to do with this "experiment." Shawn had told him the story of Jelly beans and Cory deciding between Topanga and some other girl. Shawn had also told him what Cory's deciding factor was; he could never live without Topanga. So Josh took a shot and asked Lucas what questions were asked and his responses. As Lucas filled him in, Josh realized that although the other guys had asked him good questions there wasn't that deciding factor question. Josh also noticed something was holding Lucas back from admitting his true feelings even to himself. Josh could spot that denial miles away, as he had been denying his feelings for Maya for quite some time.

So Josh decided to start there. "Why are you so afraid to pick one? Like you said they both are wonderful girls."

"I don't want to hurt either of them. I care about them both. And they care about each other so much that if I hurt one, I hurt them both. I don't want to lose them in my life" Lucas answered honestly.

"Well bud we don't always get what we want. Someone will get hurt but the longer this drags on the harder it will be and the more it will cause a drift between all of you. So if you had to lose one who would it be? Which one could you not live without. Answer that and you will know where your heart really stands." Josh patted Lucas on the back.

Lucas knew the answer to that he knew who he couldn't live without. It was Riley. It had always been Riley since the day he met her. With a wide grin he thanked Josh and stood up to leave. But before Lucas could leave Josh spoke up again.

"You are some sort of western hero right? Am sure you will figure it out… if you haven't already." Josh said with his famous half grin.

Lucas just chuckled and nodded as he walked out of the bakery in much better spirits than he had been for some time now. Just as he got to the top of the stairs he got a text from Farkle.

 **Lucas I know this is a hard choice but you need to stop evening things out. It's time for you to be honest with the girls, and be honest with yourself. Make a choice.**

Lucas knew what he had to do now. Farkle and Josh were right, he had to choose, but his choice had been made up a long time ago. Now he just hoped she would choose him back. He had to find the right words to tell her.

…..

As Josh was getting ready to start closing up he heard the doorbell chime indicating someone had entered the bakery. As he makes his way towards the front of the bakery he sees her, but she only looks like a shell of the girl he's been crushing on. Although she looked stunning her eyes told the story of a lost little girl. It almost appeared as she had been crying.

"Hey kiddo you ok?"

It took Maya a few seconds to respond. She wasn't sure if she could handle this right now. One Matthews had already broken her heart tonight she didn't think she could take another one.

"Um… Yeah… I'm fine Josh. Is my mom here?" she questioned.

"No, she should be here soon though. You are more than welcome to wait here for her." Josh said in his sweetest voice.

Maya gave Josh a tight smile. "Thanks Josh. I guess I'll have to take you up on the offer, since I forgot my key."

"Cool but why aren't you hanging out with Riley?"

"We kind of got in an argument…" Maya said disappointedly as she looked to the ground.

At this moment Josh actually took in her appearance. She was dressed like Riley and from what Riley and Cory had told him she had been acting more like Riley and less like Maya. Where had his feisty blonde gone?

"Maya what is going on with you? You don't seem like yourself lately you seem different. You have been acting less like you and more like …"

"Like Riley?!" Maya had to finally start to admit to herself that she hadn't been acting like herself. Even Josh could see it.

"Well Josh if you must know I haven't really felt like myself lately. But what is the problem with that? This world needs more Rileys and maybe if I am more like Riley, than maybe I can have some of the things she has. She has everything! A great family, a heart of gold, friends who would do anything for her and a guy who cares deeply about her. I just want a guy to look at me the way Lucas looks at her. But I guess nice guys like Lucas or you… aren't meant for me!"

For the first time that night their eyes locked. Blue on blue. Both were silent for what felt like an eternity but was merely a few seconds as their hearts made a secret connection.

"Maya Riley is a great person but so are you. You two balance each other out and that's what the world needs; balance. If there were only Rileys in the world it would be all sunshines and unicorns and gooey sap. Not a world I want to live in if you ask me." At that they both laughed. "I know it's easy to want all the things Riley has but there are things that are meant just for you. You have your own voice. Don't lose that. And I know that there is a great guy out there for you because you deserve nothing but the best."

Maya let one of the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheek. Josh instinctively reached out to wipe it away but Katie walked in at that exact moment and Josh pulled away.

"Forgot your key again baby girl?" Katie questioned her daughter.

"Yessss" Maya in a chipper tone.

"Ok let me just lock up and we can head home. Thanks for the help handsome. I got it from here."

Josh couldn't help but smile at Maya before turning his attention to Katie. "Anytime Ms. Hart. It was my pleasure."

Katie handed Josh an envelope that Topanga had sent for him with some cash for his help. With that Josh said his good byes and was out the door.

Josh wasn't sure how to explain what had happened. He also knew something in him had changed but he also knew he had to step back and let Maya find herself.

When Josh finally reached his dorm room he found that he had a text from Maya.

 **I just wanted to say thank you for the great conversation.**

Josh couldn't help himself he was really starting to fall for this girl

 **Anytime . It was my pleasure ;)**

 **…..**

Lucas had been practicing the whole previous night what he would say to Riley. He finally knew what to say and how he would tell the girls he had chosen Riley. But when he got to Riley's apartment the girls weren't there. Instead he was forced to tell the parents of the girls who he had chosen.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy to tell them and was afraid that Mr. Matthews might attack him. Topanga must have seen this fear because she asked Lucas to sit between her and Katie and to tell them who he chose. He was surprised that no one was surprised at he had chosen Riley. What was more surprising was that Cory didn't attack him. Instead they came to an agreement.

"I like you Mr. Friar, you know that but if you ever disrespect my little girl you will be dealing with the side of me that doesn't like you. And don't forget this is her mother." Cory said as he pointed to Topanga who just nodded in agreement. Lucas gulped as he looked at Topanga. He knew how scary she could be when the shark lawyer came out. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. I would never do anything to disrespect or hurt Riley or Maya for that matter."

"Good. I keep you to that Lucas."

Lucas asked to be excused but before he left he wanted to make sure Ms. Hart knew that it had nothing to do with Maya or the way she was raised that influenced his choice. It was just that his heart had always belonged to Riley.

As Lucas walked or more accurately runs into Riley's room Cory's phone rang. It was Shawn asking Cory to come to over his place.

"I'll be right there Shawny."

"Is everything ok? Are the girls ok?" Katie questioned

"Yes of course they are. They are with Shawn. But when Shawn calls I go no questions asked." Cory replies with a huge boyish grin.

"MY WHOLE LIFE!" Topanga lets out while rolling her eyes.

Cory just smiles and kisses his wife. He says good bye to Katie and goes off to see Shawn.

"Do you think Maya will be ok with Lucas's decision?" Topanga asks Katie

"Yeah I do. I think we all knew who his choice was. I mean he looks at Riley the way you and Cory look at each other. And it's the same way her and that handsome bother in-law of yours look at each other" Katie said with a smirk

"You have seen that too?" Topanga couldn't help but smile she had been rooting for Josh to finally come to grips about how he felt for Maya.

"Yes! I think I accidentally interrupted some sort of moment between them yesterday. Someone has to push those two kids together."

"Leave that up to me" Topanga says with a smug grin.

…..

After the excitement of the day Maya couldn't wait to go home with Katie and Shawn. She was the first to leave. Everyone else follow suit. Lucas was the last to leave but before he could walk out Riley reached out to him.

"Lucas…"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thank you. Thank you for letting Maya find herself before you announce your choice. It means a lot to me and I know this isn't easy for you." Riley leans in and kisses his cheek

The second her lips touches his cheek both their hearts skipped a beat and Lucas can't help but sigh.

"I know that's what you would want me to do and I would do anything for you." Lucas replies

He reaches out for her and pulls her into a hug. He kisses the top of her head and he leaves through the window.

Lucas couldn't wait until he was able to tell Riley that it was her. That it had always been her.


	8. Nature and Ski Lodges

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Life had just been so hectic for me with end of year, holidays and all. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I wanted to give you lovely readers a happy chapter after the horrible news we have received that the show is cancelled** **L** **Have I said thank you to all you amazing reader who left reviews?! They really make my day! Let me know what you guys think**

Nature and Ski lodges.

Josh was reviewing his notes for his Chemistry class when he got a call from his sister in law.

"Hey Pangers! What's up?"

"Hi Josh! I have a question for you. You know things about hiking and outdoors right?"

Josh chuckled he knew there was more to this call than just asking about if he knew about the outdoors. Topanga knew how much Josh loved the outdoors, he grew up running around in his father's nature store after all.

"Yeah I think I picked of a few things from helping out my pops at his store."

Topanga was beaming with pride, she knew the minute Cory asked her to be a chaperone for the kids nature hike this would be the perfect opportunity to give Josh a little push in Maya's direction. Especially if Lucas decided to finally tell Riley that is was she who he chose. Josh being there might help soften the blow for Maya.

"Well how would you like to join me and your brother as a chaperone for his nature club's hike at the ski lodge this weekend."

And there it was, the reason for the call. But with the stress of school getting away this weekend to a ski lodge sounded just like what he needed.

"Sure that sounds great. Count me in"

"Thanks Joshy. I'm sure we will need all the help we can get"

Topanga hung up the call with a satisfied smile. Her plan was now in motion.

….

It had been two weeks since Maya had decided to "find herself," two torturous weeks of Lucas not being able to tell Riley that he had chosen her. It was driving Lucas insane. But they were going to Mount Sun Lodge this weekend and Lucas was hopeful that would bring him some distraction from the torturous triangle that refused to die.

But then Joshua Matthews walked in and Lucas didn't know what this curve ball might do to the triangle. Yet as Lucas observed Maya interact with Josh, he noticed that she had never acted that way around him and that didn't make him feel anything. It just made him surer that it had only ever been Riley.

….

The first day at the ski lodge had been uneventful for Lucas. Hikes with the group and the girls describing what their lives would be like if they were in movies, but nothing that he would consider significant. But the next day, he discovered that Riley had spent the whole night talking to some guy and he felt like his whole world was crumbling down.

He needed to find a way for Maya to realize that her feelings weren't for him they were for Josh and his feelings were for Riley.

Riley didn't understand why Lucas was so upset that she had spent the night talking to Evan. They didn't do anything besides talk. And if Lucas had let her explain she would have told him that most of what they had talked about was him and all her other friends. She had told Evan all the stories about Lucas from the horse riding in the gym, to the events in Texas, to the triangle, to even the story of the Library. The Library had always been one of her favorite Lucas stories. The way he opened up to her and told her about his dream to be a Veterinarian.

Riley had even used that to encourage Evan to open up about his own dreams to be a Sherpa. She told him "When it comes to your dreams, I'm the one that you tell." But now as she laid in bed after taking a nap she couldn't help but wonder if that was true. Did she want to know others dreams or did she just want to know about Lucas dreams and those of the other people she cared about. She needed to go find Lucas. She needed to talk to him and fix it. But as she walked out of the room she saw him talking to Maya and even though she couldn't hear what they were saying it looked serious. The sight of them together made her heart ache. As much as she liked Lucas, she would never want to be in the way of her friend's happiness. Even though she didn't understand how they could possibly like the same boy. She spotted her uncle reading a newspaper and decided to pick his brain on the matter.

While Riley spoke to Josh upstairs, Lucas was downstairs trying to get Maya to see what was really going on.

"Maya why was it so hard for us to talk? Did you ever wonder why it's so easy for you to talk to Josh and for me to talk to Riley, but we cant talk to each other?"

Maya hadn't really thought about it. Why was it so hard to talk to Lucas; it wasn't that they weren't friends, it just didn't come as naturally as it did between Lucas and Riley. "That's because you are a huckleberry!" Maya tried to Joke but Lucas was not having it.

"Maya I'm serious. I was trying to tell you about one of the most important moments in my life and you just poured a smoothie on me. Why?"

"I don't know Lucas because its easy to pick on you or because… I don't know.."

"Maya really think about it."

Maya had to think hard. She wasn't sure why she had done it. She just knew that he was being so nice that she just had to pour the smoothie on his head. She stood up. She needed to talk to Riley.

…

It all felt like deja vu for Lucas. Evan was another Charlie and the who belongs with who book was another form of the couples game. What was life trying to tell him? But Lucas could only take so much

After hearing Evan's words Lucas couldn't stay there any longer. "And with the right person sometimes you can talk all night." Lucas felt everything from rage to distress. He didn't know what to do. He felt Texas Lucas resurfacing. He just wanted to go in there and rip Evan to shreds. Who did he think he was talking to Riley all night. Riley… And with the thought of her he instantly relaxed. He wasn't Texas Lucas anymore because of her and for her he would keep it that way.

"You ok man?" Zay asked hesitantly

"I just needed some air. I couldn't be in there with "Mr. Sherpa". Zay talking is our thing. I am supposed to be one of her favorite people to talk to! But now it feels like we don't talk anymore. But she can talk to him all night?!" Lucas was more than angry he was hurt and it did not help that Zay was grinning at him.

"Um… Ok… I see… And why is it that you no longer talk?" Zay said while stroking his chin.

"Because of this stupid triangle! Because I will have to even it out with Maya after and I don't want to even it out anymore!"

Zay now had a megawatt smile. "Then don't. Go in there and fight for your girl. We all know its Riley. I think even Maya knows deep down. The girl aint dumb. I'm sure she sees the way you stare at Riley. Now it's just time you go and tell sunshine."

Zay and Lucas walk back in to the ski lodge to see Farkle and Smakle going over the book Evan had just read to them.

"Feeling better handsome?" Smakle winked at Lucas

"Smakle!" Farkle yelled.

"Don't worry Beloved. As gorgeous as Lucas is he is an intellectual inferior and could never have a great conversation with me like we can. He can only have those with Riley." Smakle said while leaning in to hug her boyfriend. Farkle could help but look down at his girlfriend and smile.

Lucas spirits were lifted when a thought crossed his mind "But what if she doesn't choose me?"

"Well buddy thats a choice she has to make" Zay said while giving Lucas a pat on the back.

….

After Maya's talk with Josh she knew that she felt nothing for Lucas besides the care that you have for a friend. She knew she had to do what was best for him and Riley and finally set them both free of the triangle. She just hoped she had done enough to make sure Riley was safe. But as much as Maya hated to admit it she trusted Lucas and there wasn't a guy better suited for her best friend than him.

What had been a wonderful surprise was Josh admitting his feelings for her and their long game establishment.

She had refused to let go of his hand and he didn't seem to mind too much. Instead he had a shy smile plastered on his face.

"Josh since we are talking long game and all. What is your dream job?"

Josh was taken back by her question but started going on about his dream to be a world-renowned journalist and or author. It was so easy to talk to her about his dreams. And as she told him about her own dreams, he didn't know why he had waited so long to get to know this girl on a deeper level. She was so special and there was so much more to her than she lead on. He knew he was in trouble, he could fall in deep for this girl.

Maya finally understood what Riley had gone on and on about when she talked about how amazing it was to share stories with Lucas. She always assumed Riley was exaggerating but in that moment she knew she could spend hours listening to Josh's stories. It didn't even matter what they were about. And for a second she thought she saw Josh look at her the way Lucas looks at Riley. But she quickly shook it off as she knew that she would have a someday with Josh.

…

Lucas did not wait long after his talk with Maya to go find Riley. He knew that this was going to be his moment. And thanks to Farkle and Smakle he was able to put the Jellybean he had been caring around the whole trip in a jewelry box and give it to Riley.

Nothing made Lucas happier than hearing Riley say that she chose him to and they she always had.

Lucas looked at Riley still shy for their conversation "Just so that there are no miscommunications or any assumption made. Riley Eleanor Matthews will you be my official girlfriend? "

With a hand to her heart and in her best southern Belle accent Riley replied "Why Mr. Lucas Peyton Friar I would love to be your girlfriend."

They both laughed at her silliness.

"Hey Riles.."

"Yeah?" Riley asked shyly

"There is one more thing that is missing from my moment" Lucas shyly grins as Riley stares back at him with her brows furrowed in confusion.

Lucas couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at how adorable she looked. He reaches out to cup her face and pulls her into a sweet kiss. Riley although slightly caught off guard instantly reciprocates the kiss as if it was a natural occurrence. And although this kiss lasted longer than their first kiss had, it felt just as magical. All the months of emotional distress from the triangle were now gone with one simple kiss.


End file.
